Uncharted Feelings
by pureunicorntears
Summary: Levi finally realized his true feelings for his adoptive sister, Sasha – a feeling more than the need to protect and take care of her, a feeling so strong that it binds them both tightly together. But Jean Kirschtein comes in their way. (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan AU) Pairings: Levi x Sasha, Jean x Sasha
1. As Long as We're Together

**Uncharted Feelings**

Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack On Titan (AU)

 _Levi finally realized his true feelings for his adoptive sister, Sasha – a feeling more than the need to protect and take care of her, a feeling so strong that it binds them both tightly together. But Jean Kirschtein comes in their way._

(English is not my native language. I apologize for any mistakes such as spelling and grammatical errors. This FanFic did not go through any beta reading or the like. I also suck at giving titles and summaries. Heh. I know LeviSasha and JeanSasha is a Crack Pairing but I ship them because why not?)

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE PAIRINGS THEN DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN. ALL SNK/AOT CHARACTERS, RIGHTS AND CREDITS BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA. I ONLY OWN ROSETTA, HER BROTHER AND THE OTHER OC'S.**

* * *

" _I will protect you Sasha; even if it costs my life. I will save you and I will take you away from here. Just a little more, I need a little more time and we can be finally free…together."_

 _He caressed her face and looked intently at her auburn hair, her rose pink lips and her majestic eyelashes. He is dumbfounded by how radiant and beautiful she is. Despite everything she's gone through, she doesn't look stressed at all. Even the sleeping Sasha looks so happy and…perfect!_

" _Everything will be fine."_

 _He kissed her forehead._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (As Long As We're Together)**

It was a lovely morning for everyone – everyone except Sasha. The sun was up and everybody made their way to school – everybody except Sasha.

"Why can't I go to school onii-san?" the tall, brunette lass groaned.

"Because you're sick, Sasha." the shor-I mean raven-haired handsome guy she treated as her brother since she's four years old, answered in deep worry and concern.

"I cannot let you get even sicker! Just stay here and rest."

"How about you? You're just gonna leave me here? With them? What if she hits me again with a hard piece of wood? What if he beats me again unconscious? Or try to chop off my fingers again?!" She frowned.

"They're not going to hurt you unless you steal food again you shitty brat." He picked up his bag and kissed her in the forehead. "I got to go potato head. I'm gonna be late for class."

"But! How come you can go to school while I can't? That's unfair! I can take care of myself; I'm a big girl now. I'm not going to get any sicker. I have Krista and Connie, not to mention I'm taller than you. Heh." She smirked.

"What does being tall do to protect you from colds? Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Won't you stay and take care of me instead?" She puckered her lips, with a small tear occupying the corners of her eyes. Sly Sasha. She knew this will hold Levi back. He turned his head towards her and found her doing _that face_ again. Her hazel eyes were shining by the sunlight that came in through the purple curtains of the room, her lips in a pout…but in a _cutesy_ way – begging, pleading for him to stay. The look on her face was just so… _irresistible_. Although he could appear cold and emotionless to others, he had a soft spot for family which of course he expresses in his own weird ways. Soft spots aside, he made sure won't be tempted this time.

' _No, not today.'_

He argued with his inner thoughts.

' _But she's sick!'_

But no…he was not going to… _Damn_! She was just too cute, _too hard to resist_ – just like a _'cute little bunny in the forest'_ (as Sasha would say it). He failed. He just loved her too much.

"Fine." He seemed to blush but he tried to remain his stoic face.

Her eyes were filled with delight.

"But just this once."

"See? You can't just…" Sasha felt drowsy and yawned between phrases. The medicine is already doing its job gradually.

"…you can't…leave…without…me."

She fell back to the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Sasha snored softly.

"Idiot." Levi looked down on his _sister_ and slipped through the covers beside her. He stared at her calm, sleeping face until he has also fallen asleep.

"Maybe I'll just skip school for today." He mumbled as he drifted on dreamland.

* * *

" _Mama! Mama!" A little girl was crying desperately, tugging the sleeves of her mother's corpse. She felt so cold and the colors on her face have drained._

" _Mama please wake up! Levi and I are home now! You said you'll wait for us and then watch the stars tonight!"_

 _She wouldn't stop shaking the body of her dead mother while catching her breath from crying. She was in panic and shock. A little raven-haired boy stood next to her. He was crying too._

" _Papa! Aren't we gonna do something? Mama is so cold. She's not breathing anymore! Papa, please help her!" Sasha's tears we're like pearls, gleaming and glistening but full of sadness and pain. She turned to face the buff, bearded man on the corner of the room but he doesn't answer, not even a word. He was just standing there…crying, depressed by the death of his wife. He walked towards the kids and hugged them tight. He just couldn't accept the fact that his beloved wife, the mother of his child, perished._

" _She's dead Sasha! She's never gonna wake up. Mama's not coming back!" he cried in deep agony._

 _It was a nightmare for both of the children. They were too young to experience this melancholic turn of events. They were too fragile, too innocent. They only wished to wake up from this bad dream but they can't! Their nightmare even grew darker and scarier when Sasha's father remarried. Her name is Rosetta, the lady he met at the pub weeks after his wife died. She was a tall woman, with a pair of golden eyes, fair skin, freckles and long brown locks of hair which is always tied up in a bun. You can tell that she was really beautiful back in the days. Sasha's father must have had married her because of her striking resemblance to his wife not knowing that she's actually a wolf in sheep's clothing. She acts like an angel in front of him but a total bitch whenever he's not around. She always beats the crap out of them, especially the poor little girl._

" _You brat! You eat twice as grown people do. You're so disgusting! You have the appetite of a bear which is very inappropriate for girls like you, you shitty glutton!" the old lady scowled._

" _But my Mama lets me eat so much more whenever I am still hungry! She would let me eat a lot and she cooks us delicious meals!" She protested._

" _Well, too bad honey, your mama is dead and you're father is now into the woods and I hope he gets eaten by a hungry bear!"_

" _How could you!" Levi has had enough. He cannot stand the woman's hypocrisy and wickedness anymore. He charged into the old lady, pushing her into her ground. "You're a selfish old woman!"_

 _Now she was furious. She pushed him off of her and pulled out her belt. She hit both of them so hard and slapped their faces. It left them bruises and red marks. Levi hugged his little sister. They were both crying._

" _You there, boy! You're not even part of the family! You're just a poor little stray kid Alexander found in the woods. You're useless! How could you lay your hands on me?!" She hit him with a wooden rod and beats him down unconscious. There were blood dripping down his head._

 _Thud._

* * *

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Loud, annoying knocks were heard on the door.

"Sasha! Open up you stinky bitch! Are you trying to rebel against me?! Open the fucking door!"

It's Rosetta once again. After Sasha's father was killed by an angry bear, that's what she said, she took the children to live with her in the City of Trost. They lived there miserably with Rosetta's brother. He was a butcher, just as scary as her. Once he tried chopping off Sasha's fingers just for stealing meat from the fridge but thankfully, Levi came just in time to save her. They always receive scolds and beatings everyday but could do nothing to escape because they are the only relatives (well, if you still consider people who are trying to kill you as "relatives") left and the ones who supports their schooling. Levi however has plans for the future. He promised Sasha that they would sooner or later escape that hell hole but he has to finish college first, find a decent job and a decent house then raise her on his own. But not yet. Not just yet. They might only be eating too little, too few but at least they're not struggling and starving to death.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Oi" Sasha poked his nose. "The witch is here. Get up! Gosh, she's so noisy."

Levi seemed to be still asleep so she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Levi grumbled.

"Open this door this instant Sasha or I swear I'll destroy your face!"

Levi hurriedly opened the wooden door and welcomed the monstrous face of their step mother.

"What took you so long young man?" She glared at him. "Why are you even here?!"

"Sorry Madame, I was sick and –"

"I don't care if you're sick or dying Sasha!" She was scowling at both of them. If glares can kill, they're long dead. "You!" She points at Levi. "Why aren't you at school you foolish, fake son!" She slapped him hard. "Do you know how much money I spend just to send you both to school? Hell, you should even be thankful! How would you pay your debts if you don't graduate you useless shits? I raised you! Gave you clothes, gave you shelter, gave you food. Why can't you make yourselves useful?"

He clenched his fist. He's certain he could've just punched her in the face if only it weren't for Sasha. He doesn't care how many sticks and stones they throw at him. He doesn't care how many glares and blows they land at him. He needs to stay strong for Sasha. He would heartily accept them all just for her so that they can continue receiving the _benefits_ Rosetta is giving them.

"Sorry Madame. Won't happen again" was all he said when just want to yell at her and choke her.

"Good." She mutters. "As a punishment, you will not have lunch or dinner for the rest of the day. No allowance for the week and wash all the laundries for the rest of your lives. Oh, and clean the whole house too. I don't care if you pass out of starvation." She turned back her heel and disappeared through the dark hallway.

"No….food?" Sasha's eyes widened and were filled with horror. She was frightened, not because of their evil stepmom but because they wouldn't have lunch or dinner. Levi let out a deep sigh.

"I can sneak in later at the kitchen you know; when they're already asleep as a rock." She smirked.

"No Sasha! I won't let you get beaten once again! Besides, you're sick. Stay in bed, I'll go buy us food, I still have some money left from my savings."

"Really?" Her eyes glimmered in pure joy and her heart was filled with gladness. "You would do that for me?"

He felt his cheeks heating up so he looked away.

"Of course. Now go to sleep." He gestured her unto the bed.

"Whaaaa –"

"Onii-san!" Sasha squeezed him into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much!"

He flushed then decided to hug her back.

"Tch. Sasha, what would you do without me?" he pats her head.

"It doesn't matter if we don't have food as long as we're together."

"What was that?"

"Uh… oh, nothing… _Onii-san_." She said smiling while he cradled her into his chest.

 **(End of Chapter 1)**

* * *

 **A/N: So um, was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me and review! I already have the other chapters written down neatly, oh and I've also written how it would end already. Everything is just waiting to be published but I would need to know what you think so I could upload the rest of the story. Reviews, follows and favorites replenish all the energy exerted just to think of the flow of this fan fiction. So I really recommend you to do so! *winks* Thanks a bunch!**


	2. She's Mine!

Before anything else, shout out to my good friends Ailyn and Dhafnee for persuading me to continue to write the story. Love you guys!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _(She's Mine!)_

The preliminary exam results were handed out to the students and their Math teacher left.

Sasha was horrified at the sight of her exam score. It was a big, bold **'F'** written in red ink.

"Ugh! Why do I suck in math?!" She groaned in disappointment. Her stomach growled. _'Even my stomach thinks so'_ she sighed.

"Hey, Mikasa. What'd you got?"

"An **A+** " Mikasa answered in a very Mikasa way. "How about you Sasha?"

"Um… you know what? Forget it. Hehe. It doesn't really matter anyway. Heh"

Sasha smiled sheepishly. She scratched the back of her neck and regretted asking Mikasa, of all people. She already knew Mikasa is a _straight A_ kid but she still asked. Ugh. Stupidity at its finest. She threw her palm in her face and exhaled. She should've just asked Connie instead but when she looked at him, she already knew the answer. She giggled.

"You got an F didn't you?" Jean smirked.

"Shut up horse-face!" She turned to Jean and glared at him.

"You only think about food all day no wonder why your score is shaped like a round potato." Jean evilly chuckled, mocking the crap out of Sasha while taking a bite from his deliciously-looking red apple. "Pota –"

"Say it and I'll break you neck!"

"– to girl!"

Sasha stood up from her chair. She swiftly snatched the half-bitten apple from his hand and shoved it into her mouth. Jean watched in shock.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Now he's angry.

"To annoy you and I haven't eaten any breakfast." She answered with her mouth full while munching the apple and then gulped it all. "My brother punished me for spending all of his savings on food yesterday. I was sick you know…and hungry!"

"Potato Girl!"

"Horse Face!"

They were both growling at each other like two dogs ready to rumble. Everybody was looking at them. Marco was about to stand up and stop them when suddenly, the door opened. It was Shadis. _The_ Keith Shadis.

"What is all with this ruckus?" The tall, bald, scary-looking man glared at everyone. "And Braus! Kirschtein! Why aren't you on your seats? I have very important information to announce and I need you to get your ass back on your seats."

"Yes, Sir!" They said in unison and spared each other abhorrent glances.

The room was quiet for a while. Then Shadis cleared his throat.

"Next week is the Fireworks Festival and you are granted a field trip to the west side of the city." The students gasped in astonishment.

"I hate to say this but this field trip is more of an outing than an educational trip. You are also given a chance to stay one night at the most famous hotel of Trost City. After the hectic preliminary exams week, the University heads, except me of course, decided to send you freshmen students to take a break. They included teachers for the trip and that's the only thing I agreed upon."

The students were so happy and can't help but shriek in joy and gladness.

"Mikasa, are you going?" Armin cheerfully asked.

"If Eren will go, then I will go too." Mikasa looked at Eren.

"Ah, hehe. I see… Um, Eren, are you going?"

"Of course Armin! The west side of the city is the beach! And you know what's in beaches?" Eren answered playfully and delightfully.

"Um, sand? And saltwater?"

"No Armin! Sexy ladies! I'm talking about ladies in hot biki–"

Before Eren could even finish off his sentence, Mikasa smacked him in the head.

"Ow! Mikasa!" He glared at her.

' _Maybe asking Eren wasn't the wisest choice.'_ Armin told himself, feeling sorry for his best friend.

"SILENCE!" Shadis shouted in deep annoyance. The students stopped their chitchats and listened to what he was going to say.

"Don't celebrate just yet! After the said field trip, you will be assigned by pair and write a term paper about Titans!"

The room was then filled with but-we're-still-freshmen-to-do-term-papers kind of conversation. "I don't care if you're still freshmen! This is to test if you really belong to this top class. Hmm. I guess that is all brats. You are dismissed for lunch."

 _RING! RING! RING!_

Shadis always know when to start and when to end. He is very keen on consuming his time.

' _Right! Lunch. Guess I'll just have to steal again?'_ Sasha asked herself. She sighed.

"Hey Sasha! Come on! I know this is your favorite part." Connie grinned.

"Oh. Yes, I'll be there in a second!" She smiled. She stood up and crumpled her test paper then threw it in her bag.

' _I'll go check on Levi later. Maybe he'd have a change of heart and feed me. Heh'_

(In the school refectory)

Sasha sat next to Armin. Next to him were Mikasa and a distressed Eren in her arms. Across her were Connie, Marco and Jean.

' _Tch. Why does the potato girl have to sit in the same table as me? We still have unfinished business. I'm totally gonna punch her in the face later'_ Jean told himself in disgust.

' _Ugh. I just want to kick horse face's ass right now.'_ Sasha gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

Without even noticing what was really happening, they were already glaring irately at each other.

"Hey guys. Stop it we're here to eat." Marco smiled nervously.

"You're both so annoying." Mikasa said coldly.

"Fine!" They said in unison. Jean looked away. Sasha tucked her arms.

"I'm going to wash my hands." Sasha stood up and went to the girls' CR.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jean said.

"You're not gonna do something crazy right?" Connie teased.

"Ew! No way!" Jean grimaced.

He stood up and went on to piss all of his ire away. After he was finished doing whatever he did in the bathroom, he went out and saw the door of the girls' bathroom open. There he saw Sasha washing her arms intently on the sink; with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows revealing all her _bruises_ and _scars_ from all the beatings and whippings of her step mom and uncle. She was moping as she was washing away all the dead skin and dried blood from her wounds.

Jean felt his heart ache. He was shocked at the amount of scars Sasha had on her arms. She always wore a sweater or a jacket that's why he never noticed. He was not used to seeing their cheery _friend_ in a very unhappy manner. Sure they had their fair share of nonsense arguments and Sasha may frown at it but it was _different_. It was _heartbreaking_.

' _The fuck am I feeling this way?'_ he cussed to himself.

He was unconsciously staring at her. Sasha did not seem to notice, but Mina did.

"Pervert!"

"What?" he was confused.

"Why are you looking towards the girls' CR?! Are you peeping up on us?" Mina shouted at him furiously.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna take a peek on you! None of you girls are as glorious as Mikasa so shut up with your false accusations already!" Jean hissed.

"Wow. That's just so rude Jean!" She hissed back at him.

"Whatever."

Sasha walked past at them. She didn't even bother sparing Jean a short glance so he just followed her to their table. Everybody started eating already.

As he looked at Sasha, she was back to her _usual happy state_ ; smiling and beaming. That made Jean's curiosity grow even deeper.

' _Not that I care but she's clearly pretending to be happy.'_

"Sasha, where's your lunch?" Armin asked.

"Oh, I um…" She was unsure what to say.

"Armin!"

"Yes?"

"Would you please share your lunch with me?" She pleaded him.

Armin's eyes widened.

"But if you don't want to, I always know which way the kitchen is. As I told you earlier, I'm under my brother's punishment. I don't have any money and he hadn't even prepared me any –"

"It's fine Sasha!" Armin smiled. "You shared your meat with me last week so it is just right to repay you with half of my lunch today!"

Sasha's gloomy eyes were now filled with gladness. Her stomach agreed with her.

"Wow Armin! You are like the male version of Krista."

"I get that a lot. Heh"

"No! I mean, you both do good deeds and you both always feed me."

Armin blushed. "Um, thanks I guess?" he was about to split his cheeseburger in half when Jean cut him off.

"Stop, Armin!"

"Eh?" the brunette and blonde were confused and so were the other people on the table.

"Here." He handed Sasha his _Kyaraben_.

"J-Jean."

"Stop bullying the little guy and eat it before I change my mind." He looked away to hide his face.

"Woah there Jean. You're doing charities now?" Connie chortled.

"It is very nice of you to do that Jean. You are a good friend indeed." Marco smiled brightly.

"Oh look! It's a _Kyaraben_! One rice ball must've been shaped like a horse, right Kirschtein?" Eren laughed to his self, Mikasa still eating quietly beside him.

"What did you say Jaeger?!" He was about to stand up from where he was sitting and knock out Eren when…

 _BUUUUURP_!~

"Thank you very much Jean Kirschtein!" Sasha stood up and bowed her head. Armin still flabbergasted at how fast Sasha ate all the contents of the lunch box. Everybody else looked up to her but they weren't shock at all. Well, she's Sasha and as Shadis would say it, she is " _lightning fast_ " so yeah, might as well include eating in the list of _things she could do with the speed of lightning_.

"Consider it as a favor and sooner or later you'll have to pay me ba –"

"Armin! You're still gonna share your cheeseburger with me right?" Armin nodded and Sasha shoved the food into her mouth. She munched happily.

"Dammit Braus! You didn't even let me finish my sentence." Jean rolled his eyes. Sasha did not pay any attention at him as she drank the bottle of water Marco offered her.

"Anyway, what's up with those bruises?"

He just couldn't hold it back. He was curious. But he was tactless and blunt in nature so he spitted it out not considering the fact that it is not the right time to talk about such private stuffs.

They looked at Jean, and then turned to Sasha as if waiting for an answer.

Connie spared him an angry glance.

Sasha spat out the water and coughed.

' _Shit. How did he know?'_ she cursed herself.

"Sasha, are you alright?" the worried Armin gently touched her back.

"Ah. Ha! Ha! 'tis nothing y'know?" she reluctantly answered and faked her laugh.

"You know me. I'm hype and I always stumble upon sharp things."

Connie sighed as they bought her excuse and continued eating. But Jean knew something was off and that she was lying.

"I got to go now. Bye! And thanks for the lunch!" They nodded, except for Jean of course. She waved at them and hurried her paces.

"She's been acting strange lately." Marco exclaimed.

"Sasha _is_ strange. She's not acting at all." Connie joked and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"Did you see her bruises?"

"Jean!" Connie hissed.

"Oi horse-face! Are you dumb or something? She already said she stumbled upon something sharp. Don't you understand? Tch. I never knew horses suck at comprehension and listening." Eren mocked.

"Shut up Jaeger. I'm going after her."

He stormed off the room.

* * *

Sasha eagerly climbed the tall hedge to sneak up on Levi. At Titan High, hedges were used to separate freshmen's buildings from the seniors' to avoid them from disturbing and annoying the graduating students. Both parties are not allowed to roam on their opposites' premises unless permitted by an instructor or after their dismissal in the afternoon.

As Sasha found her most comfortable position in slipping her body in the tiny but strong branches of the hedge, she had a good view on his foster brother who was sitting by the window on the second floor of the building, his face resting at the palm of his right hand while looking outside. She can't help but admire his face – so calm and yet so deadly. She stared at him for a while when a pretty orange-haired girl walked towards Levi. She held a pink box in her hand and handed it to Levi. Even if they were too far, Sasha was certain that the girl blushed when Levi accepted it.

"I wonder if that was Onii-san's girlfriend. She looks so beautiful! And both of them are short. What a perfect match!" She giggled.

"Sasha!" Jean panted.

"I found you!"

"Whaaa? Are you gonna ask me to pay for the food from earlier already? But I don't have any money yet!" She quickly jumped from the hedge and ran off.

"Wait! Stop running! Dammit Sasha!"

"Jean please stop chasing me! I'm sorry for the troubles I caused you! I'm not gonna do it again."

"Sasha! It's not about that!"

Sasha is fast and is her endurance is one of a kind but Jean used all of his energy to catch up with her and he finally did. He grabbed her hand tightly. They were both out of breath.

"Jean. Please."

"Stop it! I just want to say sorry."

"Eh? For what?"

"For asking you questions inconsiderately."

"Oh that's fine. You can let go of me now." She tried to get away from his grip and tried to run away once again. She hated it so much when somebody talks about her scars and bruises. It made her feel ugly and weak. But Jean was persuasive and pulled her close, _unintentionally_ super close.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" He gazed into her eyes.

"I am also your friend. You can tell me everything you know?"

' _Shit. Why am I even saying this? I usually don't care about people.'_

His heart suddenly beat so fast. Sasha was _surprisingly_ beautiful. Not as glorious as Mikasa or as alluring as Krista, but she was certainly beautiful in her own way.

' _How come I haven't noticed this before?'_

He shook the thought of his head.

Their faces were just too close to each other as if they were going to kiss.

"I told you Jean, I'm fi –"

 _SMACK!_

 _A hit to his head_

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jean yelled.

 _SMACK!_

 _Another hit to their holding hands._

"What the –" He turned to the person who whacked his head. He studied the person's face; he was angry and exasperated. He studied the person's clothing; the _Wings of Freedom_ badge – a _senior student_! (Freshmen were highly advised not to mess with the higher ups, especially THE HEAD OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL!)

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Her." The dark-haired lad narrowed his eyes ferociously at Jean and spanked his head again.

"Ow!"

Levi pulled Sasha to his side and laced his hand with hers.

" _She's mine!"_

Sasha was shocked at the statement of her _brother_ and so was Jean. He hesitated at first but he understood it wasn't a request and he doesn't want to get into any trouble so he obeyed.

"I don't want to see you near _my_ Sasha ever again. You understand brat?"

Jean nodded half-heartedly and rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Sasha, I never thought you had a boyfriend." Jean walked away. He felt his heart ache. He felt a sudden disappointment like that of a high school boy who recently found out that his crush is already in a relationship.

She blushed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" she shouted but Jean was too far to hear her already.

Levi gently took Sasha's hand and poured out some disinfectant and rubbed it in her hands (here's Mr. Squeaky Clean ladies and gentlemen!), his look still annoyed.

"Come on." Levi grabbed her throughout the school and into the school's mini forest. He scowled at every man they pass by as if a lion shooing off potential rivals from her beloved lioness. They passed by Bertholdt; Sasha's childhood crush. Levi gave him a _very_ _special_ death glare. Sasha smiled to him apologetically.

Finally, they arrived. It was a peaceful place. They always go there whenever they want to blow off steam or just relax.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Levi asked coldly.

"What? No!" She blushed.

"Who was he then?"

"Just a friend of mine."

"Is that so? I don't want him to be your friend. I told you not to befriend males."

"What's wrong with you?" She protested. "I'm friends with Connie! He's a male!"

"That's debatable."

"What?!"

"What was his name?"

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein."

"Hm. I don't want you to go near that Kirschtein kid again."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To save you from heartbreaks."

' _The fuck does he mean by heartbreaks?'_ She rolled her eyes.

"Then I don't want you to go near that orange-head ever again."

"Petra?" He asked perplexedly.

"So that's her name. She's so pretty and you two look so great together! Is she you girlfriend?" She was being honest. Part of her wants them to be together and another part of her does not. She's sort of _jealous_.

"No."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Whatever. I don't want you to go near her."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to protest?"

"No."

"You're unbelievable!" She tucked her arms in.

He nods.

"I'm just kidding though." She grinned. "You two really look good on each other."

"Too bad for you, I wasn't kidding when I told you to stay away from that Kirschtein boy."

"Fine." She pouted. "I don't really like hanging out with him anyways."

The two sat on the ground and laid back on the tree behind them. It was not just some tree. It was what they both called _The Tree of Promise_ because Sasha and Levi carved their promises to each other on the tree. Levi's promise was " _To protect Sasha from any harm"_ while Sasha's promise was " _To stay by Onii-san's side forever"._

There was a silence for a while.

"Hey. I just remembered. She gave you a pink box right? What's inside of it Onii-san?"

"Right. I almost forgot." He pulled out the box from his bag. "Open it."

"But it's yours!"

"Whatever the content of that box is doesn't really matter."

"Mm. 'kay." She excitedly opened the box as if opening a bag of food. And food it really was!

"S-strawberries!" the smell was so delightful, it tickled Levi's nose.

"Here Onii-san. I know you love strawberries." She picked one piece from the box and offered it to Levi.

"Your fingers are still dirty." He ignored her offer and took a strawberry with his own hands instead.

"You're such a clean-freak it's so irritating." Sasha complained and shoved a lot of strawberries in her mouth.

Levi disregarded her annoying complaints about his allergies against unclean things and took out a large lunchbox filled with rice balls shaped like a panda. Sasha drooled at the sight, her eyes widened with joy and glory.

"Wipe your mouth Sasha. It's disgusting" He instructed as he handed it to her. She obeyed cheerfully and wiped her mouth with her sleeves. She took the lunchbox out of his hands and started _digging in_.

"I realized I was too hard on you this morning so I bought you this."

Sasha was too busy eating to even listen to his preaching.

"A word of thanks would be highly appreciated."

"Thanks." She said with her mouth full. She smiled at him. Her thank-you-so-much-smile was so genuine and heartwarming; it touched his heart and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Brat." He pats her head. "Now eat fast. Lunch break is almost over. I don't want to be late for my next class."

She nodded and continued eating her lunch gleefully.

 **(End of Chapter 2)**

* * *

 **Definition of terms:**

 **Kyaraben** or _charaben_ , a shortened form of _character_ _bento_ , is a style of elaborately arranged bento which features food decorated to look like people, characters from popular media, animals, and plants. Source: _Wikipedia_

Hi. Sorry this chapter was so long! I did not reread it for spell/grammar check because I'm so tired and lazy. But anyways, I hope you liked it! :) Chapter 3 coming on your waaaay. *winks*


	3. Vague Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _(Vague Feelings)_

Jean frowned as he walked home with Marco that afternoon.

"Jean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Marco." Jean answered him with a frustrated look.

"Come on. I know there's something wrong."

"I told you! There's nothing wrong with me, but Sasha's boyfriend has!"

"Sasha's…boyfriend?!"

Marco seemed to be astounded.

"She's got a boyfriend?!"

Jean nodded.

"He even smacked me in the head for holding Sasha's hands earlier after lunch!"

"Why were you holding her hands anyway?"

He became embarrassed for telling Marco that he held Sasha's hands after he followed her out during lunch so he had to find his other way around. Marco is very keen on details.

"Hey M-Marco! Aren't your concerned that your best friend got hit in the head?!"

"I know you can handle things well. And you look perfectly alright. I don't think it's something alarming. Nevertheless, do you have a crush on Sasha, Jean?" Marco looked at him, bewildered by his bizarre actions. He was certain that Jean tried to change the topic just now.

"Wha-what are you talking about! That's ridiculous!" He blushed and laughed it off.

"Girls like her are not my type. You know that!"

"I noticed you were being very kind to her this morning, and you were staring at her nonstop earlier this afternoon. You even constantly ask about her bruises when she already told you what happened. It's strange really. You're usually like that only to Mikasa."

"Tch. You're talking nonsense, Marco. I don't have a crush on that potato girl."

"Okay, Jean. If you say so. But if I may ask, who was her boyfriend? Did you know the guy? I don't remember Sasha mention anything about boyfriends nor crushes. She typically talks only about food."

"I wasn't really sure if that was her boyfriend though but he addressed to her as _his'_ indicating that she was some kind of his possession so I guess they are in a relationship. Boy, he even dragged her all the way out to _who-knows-where_ and I swear I saw Sasha struggling at his grip! I just wanted to beat him up and dislocate his bones at that moment. That shorty is a bastard! He really got me angry!"

Marco chuckled seeing his best friend grit his teeth and clench his fist.

' _He really has a crush on Sasha. Jean is really cute when he's in denial'_

"Uh…Jean? You never really answered my question. You are jealous, I suppose. Why are you being so protective over Sasha all of a sudden?" Marco smiled gently at him while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Marco. You ask so many questions. I do not know which one to answer first."

Marco stopped asking for a while when they crossed the pedestrian lane but asked again later on.

"Who was he, Jean?" This time, Marco asked in a serious voice. Jean felt the need to answer the question. Marco must have been suspecting something.

He was impressed by his friend's eagerness.

"I forgot his name. Why do you keep on asking? Don't tell me you have feelings for that glutton." He teased.

"No, Jean. I don't. I am actually err- in love with somebody else right now." Marco flushed, embarrassed. Jean slapped his back and laughed.

"Wow Marco! Who's the lucky girl?"

"It doesn't matter now, maybe soon I will tell you. But Jean, please tell me the truth and answer my question."

Jean's eyes widened. He was shocked at Marco's persuasiveness.

"Stop interrogating me, will you? It's annoying, really."

"I'm sorry, but I just want you to answer me honestly. It's what best friends do, right? Being honest to each other? But if I am invading your privacy too much, you don't have to."

Jean stared at him for a moment, trying to process what's happening. Marco was being insistent.

"But this time, you really need to tell me the truth Jean! I think something's bothering you about Sasha and the man you refer to as her 'boyfriend'. I do not want you to feel troubled and in that case, I'm sorry for being so nosy." He looked at his eyes. It is very rare to see Marco asking unrelenting questions but he knew he must be being reasonable. This is Marco. He has to be honest. He was left in awe so he just nodded in return.

"Do you like Sasha?"

"No! Yes! I don't know. Why does it matter?!" Jean flustered. He looked away.

"I see. About the man – Sasha's boyfriend, as you assumed…"

' _Dammit. Where is he going with this?'_

"What is it about him?"

He was getting really pissed. Marco is very good at taking out information from him without doing any form of harm or harassment.

"You said he was short."

"Uh-huh"

"He smacked you, huh?"

"Yes. And it was _excruciatingly_ painful."

"Tell me, does this man have a raven, undercut hair, about 5 foot 3 tall and has an impeccably poker face?"

"Yes, and he was a senior student! The Student Council President I think, He – wait, how did you know? You – "

Jean was interrupted by a wonderful smell. Something was cooking. He inspected his environment and found out they have reached his destination. They stood outside the Kirschtein Residence.

"Oh. Mmmm. Maman's omelet!"

"Jean, about that guy. He wasn't Sasha's boyfriend."

But Jean seemed to ignore him.

"Man, the smell got me ultimately hungry. See you tomorrow Marco." He waved at him.

"But Jean - " he placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Marco. Thank you for your concern. Go home now. Your mom would be angry if you come home late. You have homework to do, don't you?"

He smiled at him. Marco nodded.

"If you need anything, I'm just a call away. Bye." Marco then left and headed home.

Jean went inside and gave his mother a peck on the cheek. As he climbed upstairs, his phone vibrated.

It was Marco. He sent him a text;

' _He isn't Sasha's boyfriend, I assure you. So cheer up!'_

"Geez. What's wrong with him?"

He threw his phone to his desk and jumped to his bed. The memories he had earlier with Sasha engulfed his mind. The moment they gazed at each other's eyes made it seem like they were staring at each other endlessly. He can no longer deny that he saw sparks flies and he felt _something_ that very instant. He put his hand to his chest. His heart was beating so fast. The first time he felt this way was the time he first saw Mikasa, now he's feeling it all over again. 'Such _vague feelings_ ,' he thought. He couldn't understand what he truly felt about the brunette. They have been friends for a while but rarely even talk except if it is about her stubbornness or his arrogance. He never ever looked at Sasha the way he looked at her now. He saw that she was more than food and stupidity. She was _something else_. And then that annoying short guy whacked all those beautiful memories away as he recalled the way he smacked his head and clasped Sasha's hands confirming that she was his'.

' _If he wasn't her boyfriend, who was he then? I can't imagine anyone having a crush on Sasha.'_

He laughed on the last sentence at his absurdity. Yeah, because that 'anyone' was him.

He sighed.

' _Damn, Sasha. You casted a spell on me, didn't you?'_

He quickly grabbed his phone and typed _Tell me more about it_ and tapped _send._

' _Now, I just have to wait for Marco's reply.'_

* * *

"Hey Onii-san! Wait up!"

 _Dammit! What's he's problem?!_

Sasha tried to catch up with Levi who seemed to be grumpy and upset.

"Please…stop!" She panted.

"What?!"

"Um…"  
"We're going to be late if we stop now you know! So spit it out already! I don't have all day."

Levi is not on his usual cool state. Sasha could feel it in his voice that he is not in the mood to talk.

"Um… Onii-san!"

Levi halted. He turned to look at her little _sister_. Sasha was unsure how to state what she want to say considering that he's angry and did not have breakfast as well.

"Are you just gonna keep whining potato head? If so, I'm heading out now. I've got a lot of important things to do, I still have to –"

"How come I'm not getting any breakfast? Just yesterday, you were so kind to me. You even fed me with a lot of pastries and steamed potatoes! And oh, right! You bought that box of doughnuts I pointed out at the store! But now, you won't even talk to me at least whole-heartedly, you won't even tell me why I'm deprived from my breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, you know?!"

Sasha retorted. Her stomach growled in agreement.

"Are you done blabbering, brat?" He said in his usual apathetic voice.

 _Is that all he have to say?!_

"Yes. Yes, I am. I deserve an explanation Onii-san!"

"You juiced all my wallets out Sasha! I'm all out of money. Your monstrous appetite is getting to my nerves already. Tch. Maybe it's time you start going on a diet. You're getting fat."

 _Fat? Did he just call me fat?!_

"Oi. Did you just say I'm getting – "

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"I'm late. Thanks to you, dammit! See you later."

Levi stormed off into the school gate. She followed him but just as she was about to enter the Senior Students' grounds, a tall, blond, bushy-browed man stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going little twit?"

He looked down to her with a bloodcurdling expression.

 **…**

Levi cannot stop thinking about how hard she was on Sasha earlier this morning. He didn't even listen to his teachers because he was bugged by the thought that his _most precious_ Sasha was out on school with an empty stomach, worst he shouted at her.

' _Fuck! What Kind of guardian am I?!'_

Levi looked out the window the whole duration of the class and waited until lunch time so he could make it up to her. He was so deep in his thoughts when Hange snapped him out of it.

"Oi! Leviiiiii!" She had an enormous grin plastered on her face.

"What is it now shitty glasses?!"

"Well, you seem to be pretty caught up in your mind, and I noticed you weren't paying attention to the class, which is very unlike you especially in our major subjects, so I figured I could lighten your mood a bit?" She smirked.

"You look so stressed. I wonder what happened." Hange cupped her chin.

"Piss off Hange. I don't need your loud mouth waffling right now." He brought his hand up motioning her to shoo away.

"Ohohohooo! I know that bothered face! This is about your _sister_ again, isn't it? Hmmm. If only Sasha weren't your sister, I would certainly think that you have an intimate relationship with her… Hah! Come to think of it! You're not really biological siblings at all! You could – "

"Shut it you crazy!" Levi glared at her.

"Fine, fine. Just treat me to lunch today. You see, I'm broke Levi. Won't you help your very good friend?"

Hange grinned.

But he just ignored her.

"Fine, whatever. But a word of advice, if you won't ask Sasha out because she's your pretty little "sister" then why don't you go out with _her_ instead?" She pointed at the short-haired, gorgeous lady sitting up front.

"What do you care about my fucking love life, Hange?! Besides, she's not my type." He looked away outside the window once again; he rested his face on his palm ignoring the bothersome Hange.

"But Petra is so pretty!"

RING! RING! RING!

' _Alright. Lunch time. I'll go see Sasha right now.'_

Levi smiled to himself. He waited for this moment.

"Hello Levi-Kaichou!"

Both Levi and Hange were startled. Petra stood in front of them.

Hange elbowed him with the ask-her-out-already grin but instead, he just nodded at the orange-head.

Hange melted in disappointment.

"Do you need something?"

"Actually I wanted to give this to you."

Petra handed him a box wrapped in pink paper. He reluctantly accepted it; he doesn't want to come off rude. It was tightly sealed so he had no idea what the box exactly contained.

"What is this for?" He said with his usual blank expression.

"Seriously Levi! It's a _i-like-you-will-you-go-out-with-me_? present! Aish! You don't ask girls why they give goodies to their crushes just like that you know?!"

Hange interrupted.

Petra's face reddened.

"N-no! It's not like that Hange-san! You know it's not like that….it's just a – "  
"What? Of course it is! Levi! How could you be like that to a girl? Do you know how much courage a girl has just to confess to the person they like, huh?"

"Maybe should've told Erwin about that too you four-eyed freak." He teased.

"How did you – wait, don't change the subject here! It was a confession, right Petra?"

While the two women continued arguing about whether it is an offering to Petra's crush (who is none other than Levi) or not, Levi felt a presence staring at him from below outside the window so he immediately looked down at the person who was ogling at him from the distant.

It was Sasha.

She was sitting up between the giant hedges, looking up towards him.

' _Hm. She must be sneaking up on me…again! The brat must be very hungry. But wait! Who's that horse-faced guy?!'_

He saw her leap out of the hedge then ran away and the man followed her.

' _Dammit! Why the fuck is that long face chasing her?! I got to go quickly.'_

"Hange…please stop it! I told you, it's nothing like that."

He stood up and noticed Petra's tomato face.

"Petra, are you sick?" Levi asked.

"Wha-no!" She looked away.

"Good. Then I must leave you now. I got _more_ important things to do." He waved goodbye to both of them. They waved back at him.

"And Petra?"

"Y-yes, Kaichou." She stammered.

"Thank you." With that, he left.

Petra fainted with happiness.

"H-he accepted it!'

"Oi Petra! Wake up! Are you okay?" Hange shook her.

Levi hurried off the Year 1 Students' cafeteria. There he saw Sasha's friends. All of the students there saluted at him.

"Connie Springer." He touched the buzz-cut boy's arm and Connie trembled in uneasiness.

"W-What is it?" He nervously smiled.

"If you're going to scold me for throwing chicken bones across the hedge I'm – "

"Where's Sasha?"

"Oh. Sasha? She already left. She was pretty upset with you. She said you punished her this morning and did not give her any breakfast, but horse-face offered her his _Kyaraben_ and she happily – "

"Horse-face?" Levi cut him off.

"Yes. You know, our two-toned hair classmate. He chased her outside though. I don't know where she went or where they are." Connie shrugged.

Levi gritted his teeth but he kept his calm expression.

"Thank you Springer."

"No biggie." Connie beamed.

"And kid."

"Yes?"

"About the chicken bones…"

He turned to look at him with a lethal look.

"Meet me in the Student Council Office later. I will reward you for digging your own grave."

Levi walked out of the room. Connie's bright smile was replaced with dark and great horror.

"Don't worry Connie; we'll be present at your wake." Eren joked.

"Eren!"

"If Eren will go to your wake, Connie…then I will surely be there too!" Mikasa added with a grim look on her eyes.

"M-Mikasa! Stop it guys!"

Armin and Marco just laughed; relieved as they felt at ease once again after the daunting presence of President Levi has left the room.

"Hey Connie. Why was he looking for Sasha anyway?" Marco asked.

"Student Council President Levi…is her foster brother."  
Everyone gasped, excluding Mikasa. She doesn't look surprised at all.

 **…**

 _SMACK!_

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jean yelled.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Her." The dark-haired lad narrowed his eyes ferociously at Jean and spanked his head again.

Levi pulled Sasha to his side and laced his hand with hers.

" _She's mine!"_

* * *

" _She's mine!"_

Sasha heard it her head once again – what her brother proclaimed earlier that day.

"I...I'm his'?"

She still can't take Levi's words of her mind. What he said that afternoon captured her attention. Her heart skipped a beat at that _wonderful moment_.

' _Wait. Why am I remembering all of this? I'm pretty sure he didn't mean anything…romantic. Ugh. Sasha. Stop thinking about him this way.'_

She shook the thought off her head and turned on the shower. Sasha took off her hair tie and saw that it was almost torn out. That hair tie was given to her by Levi when they were kids. He thought that her long hair was a hindrance to Sasha when they're cleaning since it falls to her face most of the time so he bought her a resilient hair tie and pulled her hair up to a ponytail. Ever since then, Sasha took good care of it and wore it every day.

' _He looks pretty hot when he's angry though.'_ She smirked under the hot, running water.

As she was drowning in her thoughts and all of the wonderful memories they shared together, she didn't notice the bathroom door open. Eventually, she felt uneasy and sensed a presence standing in front of her.

And there he was.

 _The great Levi Ackerman._

Jaw dropped.

Face as red as a tomato.

He seemed to be… _flabbergasted._

"PERVERT!"

She kicked the door and it hit him right in the face.

 **…**

 **Levi's POV**

It's a lovely evening and the stars looked brilliant on the dark skies tonight. I still can't help but think about _her._ She was holding hands with that horse-faced boy!

Why were they gazing at each other's eyes like they're about to kiss?!

Why would she even like that arrogant bastard?

Is it because he's taller than me?

Why am I even suffering in this height crisis?!

Right, I must be cleaning indoors when it rained _heights_ outside.

But does she like him?

Fuck. No way!

Wait, why am I feeling jealous of all of a sudden?!

Damn it.

I am so fucked up.

Protector, guardian – that's what I am. I'm not his boyfriend or something.

Aaaagggh!

So many questions with too few answers.

I think I'm having a headache.

This is so not like me.

I usually don't care.

I promised to take care of her until the end so there is definitely no way I'm letting him near her ever again!

Tch.

I took a sip of my tea and sighed.

I felt tired of thinking, searching for the fucking answers for my stupid questions so I made my way to the bathroom. It smelled funny this morning, I thought I should clean it up, I can't sleep anyway.

I was so deep in my thoughts at the moment that I opened the bathroom door right away without even noticing that the shower was running and the light was turned on. As I opened it, I dropped the bleach and the mop I was holding.

My jaw dropped.

 _Wow!_

I saw Sasha. She was… _naked_!

She looked so _beautiful_ and _sexy._

Wait, what?

I wanted to remove my eyes off her but I surprisingly couldn't!

It's the first time I saw her hair down ever since we were kids. She looked so radiant and breathtaking.

The water majestically cascaded down her face,

 _Wow she looks so magnificent._

…to her neck,

 _holy!_

…to her collarbones

 _Where am I going with this!_

…and down to her breasts

I landed my eyes on her fucking _breasts_! Dammit! I'm becoming a total pervert now. But her breasts were just so…I couldn't believe my eyes! She grew up so fast.

Sasha Braus – a loud-mouthed, hyperactive glutton has transformed into a fine woman. I didn't realize I was blushing but I did realize that it would be horribly wrong if I looked down further.

Despite all the admiration I felt for her, I can't help but notice her scars and bruises. All the unhappy memories flooded my mind. The way they mistreated her and assaulted her did leave marks on her delicate flesh and destroyed her childhood. They usually do all those atrocious things to her whenever I'm not around so I won't be there to receive all the whips and beats for her. That is why I would never let Sasha out of my sight unless necessary. I felt the anger and pain burning in my chest.

I'm sorry Sasha. Have I been too selfish? Have I been too cruel for having you to stay longer in this hellhole just for that fucking benefit she's continually offering us? That I let you get beaten just for the free food, shelter and education?

My heart ached.

Was I too self-centered for the plans I have for her future? I promised her mother that I will protect her from harm; instead I'm still letting her live in this havoc.

I cursed at myself.

Five seconds inside my head seemed to be forever. I looked back at her face, only to see her staring back at me with a shocked look. My face started to heat up and so was my whole body. I do not know what to say. This is the first time I get too see a naked woman in person. Should I just explain that it was just an accident? But how? I didn't mean to – "

"PERVERT!"

 _Ow!_

She hit the door right in front of my face.

 _Dammit Sasha!_

 **…**

Sasha was _horrified_! Levi saw her naked body and she isn't happy about it, nope, not a bit. She quickly washed all off the embarrassment and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Why does he have to see me like that?" she almost cried. She ran off to her room only to find a glass of milk on the table. It came with a note saying…

 _Drink up._

 _Go to sleep._

"He didn't even say sorry! Ugh! That moron!" she retorted. She quickly dressed up and drank up the milk.

She sighed.

"Shit! How could I ever face him tomorrow? It would be too embarrassing to look at him in the face ever again."

Sasha worried about it the whole night. She eventually got tired and dozed off.

Levi still blames his self for acting in such perverted manner. The moment he saw the shower running up above, he should've stopped looking down further and closed the goddamn door. But he didn't! He was sort of _tempted_ and it is very nothing like him. Levi had endless thoughts of why was he even thinking of her foster sister that way. The way why he felt some strange, uncharted, vague feelings he never ever thought of exploring. Maybe it's because he _loves_ her but he kept on denying it considering it would be too silly.

Levi exhaled in exasperation.

He continued cleaning the bathroom at 12 am just because he was bored.

* * *

Hello. I'm sorry if I made them kind of OOC and I'm sorry if it took so long for me to update. I am grounded because I got into some kind of trouble *cries* and I think the next chapter would be published some time in the end of May. I'm going out on a vacation on a secluded area which means NO USING OF GADGETS BECAUSE THERE'S NO FUCKING ELECTRICITY and I am forced to write the next chapters in paper. Also, I'm going to release another Story soon so stay tuned! So um, see u next time! Thank you for the heartwarming reviews. It made my heart fat and healthy XD xoxo.

PS. I did not reread this again because I was so sleepy and I only have about an hour to encode this. I'm so sorry for any errors. Please continue supporting the story. 3


	4. The Shopping Spree

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN**

 **CHAPTER 4**

( _The Shopping Spree_ )

It was a pleasant morning and the birds chirped merrily outside. There were butterflies flying around their old, rotten garden and the old gate of their home creaked to the smooth blowing of the summer wind. The smell of strawberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese crawled into the olfactory senses of a certain brunette lass. She can't help but get up from her bed and follow the origin of the sweet aroma only to find Levi neatly placing each plate on the table. Levi, however, did not spare Sasha a glance. He remained quiet and focused. She, on the other side, rubbed her eyes and straightened herself up to look presentable and not so disgusting. Confused on how she suddenly cared so much about her appearance in front of Levi, she threw a palm to her face and shook her head. She then ran into the bathroom and washed her face, fixed her ponytail then ran back to the kitchen. Instead of saying the usual lively 'good morning' to him, she sat down on one of the chairs and Sasha and Levi still cannot get over the incident the previous night. She was petrified! Sure, Levi used to bathe her in the tub and have seen her whole body but she was like 7 years old at that time with no bulging tits hanging around her chest! Everything is different now. She's turned into a lady and her figure has already been developed.

 _What is more awkward than your older brother, who happens to be not categorically your real brother, seeing you fully naked in the shower?_

She sighed in frustration. She swore she saw his eyes fixed on her fucking breasts. His face was as red as a deliciously-looking, freshly picked strawberry.

She tried not to act nervous or awkward but she ended up stuttering and blushing, trying not to look at him in the eye. Levi, on the other hand, tried to act all cool, calm and collected. He did not act all weird like what took place the night before never happened at all. He was on his usual stoic expression, looking intimidating and emotionless like a robot. He can act as blank as much as he wants but he cannot dare look her in the eyes. He was embarrassed and a little shy. He can't even convey a simple 'sorry' because he didn't want to bring the topic up and add more to the uncomfortable situation they are currently in. If only they were real siblings it wouldn't be as malicious as it could be but they were both aware of the fact that they are just foster siblings and there's always going to be that certain gap between them especially that they are now grownups and some lines are drawn whose sole purpose should never be crossed.

He and Sasha didn't really talk much at breakfast, just nods and glances. The atmosphere between seems to be very awkward and Sasha did not say a word. She isn't even the quiet type, but Sasha kept her mouth shut and ate her meal quickly and soundlessly. She was in haste so she could escape the suffocating discomfort and silence that she forgot to take the lunch box Levi prepared for her.

While she was at her school, she was staring into space every now and then.

 _He saw me naked! I swear I saw his eyes wandering around my chest. What a pervert! Where's all the chivalry he always talks about?! What was he even thinking?!_

"Armin! Did your grandfather permitted you to the school outing?" Eren cheerfully approached the blonde little guy.

"Yes. He even promised to take me shopping later. He said it would be great if I buy new things for the short vacation. And I need a new pair of shorts; I told him I wanted a tropical printed one because it looks fresh and cool for the summer!" The blonde boy happily boasted.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I do need a new pair of shorts."

"Well then, Eren. Let us go shopping together later. I need a floppy hat to protect me from the sun. I'm pretty sure we'd be walking around under the heat of the sun a lot during the tour." Mikasa added. Eren agreed.

"Hey guys, can we come too? Ymir and I also planned to go shopping later but I thought it would be lonely if only the two of us will go."

"What? No Krista!" Ymir butted in.

"That would be wonderful, Krista! You can come with us if you like." Armin smiled.

"If Krista will go, I think I'm coming too. Right Bertholdt?" Reiner smirked. Ymir glared at him and was about to hit him in the face when Krista tried to stop her.

"Hey Ymir, please stop it!"

While all of the gang started making a commotion, Bertholdt poked Sasha.

"Sasha?"

She did not answer. She was deep inside the caves of her unforgettable, ridiculous, embarrassing memory of the bathroom incident.

"Sasha!"

"Yes!" she jolted as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Is it lunch time already?"

"No." He chuckled. "Not yet."

"Oh. What is it, Bert? Do you need something?"

"You're coming with us later, right?" he gave her a warm smile. Sasha's heart fluttered. It was that smile that made her fall in puppy love with him a few years back. It was alluring and cheery.

"Um…shopping?" she sheepishly smiled.

 _That's what they were talking about earlier right? I heard the word 'shopping' over and over again._

Bertholdt nodded in response.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." She shrugged but kept her smile. She always find herself smiling when she's around Bertholdt.

"Come on. It will be fun! Annie even agreed to go shopping with me." He flushed.

Right. Annie. It has always been Annie.

 _Oh_ was all she said.

"You don't have money, do you?" Connie teased, an evil grin speckled on his face.

"Shut up, Connie! Of course I have money! Besides, I don't need to buy anything new because I'm not even sure if I could go."

"What?"

Everybody turned to look at Sasha. They knew there is lots of food and free tastes during carnivals and Sasha would never refuse food.

"That's great then. I'm pretty sure you'll just eat up our snacks during the trip." Ymir scoffed.

"Ymir, that's so rude of you!" Krista scolded her.

"Say, Sasha. Why wouldn't you come? We are only given this chance once. Also, they will take us to the Titan Museum. You don't wanna miss that. They will hand out exams after the trip and it will all be about what you saw and learned at the museum and all the historic establishments and shrines." Armin said worriedly.

"I know. But I haven't told my brother about it yet. I'm not sure if I can." She looked down at her hands which are resting on her lap.

"Why can't you? Is there something wrong? Did you have a fight?" Krista asked.

"Judging by his appearance and actions, your brother seemed to be really strict and scary. But this is school affairs, he'd surely let you come." Eren said.

"How can you say that, Eren? You guys haven't met him yet."

"Oh, we did. We did yesterday, at the cafeteria. He was looking for you. He seemed really pissed off, I don't know why."

 _So that's how he found me…and Jean. He must have seen me from the hedges and panicked when he saw Jean chasing me._

"Speaking of which, how's the punishment, Connie?" Eren chortled.

"Gross. He made me clean the year 2 students' bathroom. It smelled horrible and there were piss and shits on the floor. Those people are douchebags, you know?! The urinal and toilet is right in front of them! Why did they even spill?!" Connie clenched his fist at the memory.

"I thought he was going to hack off your head or something." Eren said jokingly.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway, Sasha. The outing will be next week and today is Friday already. If you won't go, I would be lonely and I would never forgive you for that matter." Connie pouted.

"Alright. I'll ask him later." She gave a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Jean. Where have you been?"

"The bathroom." Jean answered as he slumped on his weight to the chair beside him.

"I see. So are you going? They were all planning to go to the mall later. I figured we should come too. I think I need some hygiene supplies. I'm writing down the list right now." Marco turned to look at him waiting for an answer only to find Jean staring at Sasha.

"Jean?"

"Eh?" he snapped out of it and faced Marco who was eagerly waiting for his reply.

"You have been staring at Sasha for a while now."

"I…I was?" His face reddened.

"Yes. Yes, you are." He chuckled. He clearly understood that his best friend will not be able to get himself together right away now that he caught him staring at their brunette classmate.

"I uh – "

"Eren and Armin are talking about some kind of tropical shorts. It sounded cool so I guess I should buy one too."

"Well then, I'm in! I'm gonna buy one and show them who wore it better. I'm pretty sure a horde of sexy ladies would come to me. Hah!" he said proudly.

"Is that so? Well, if you're going, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything for ya."

Marco rummaged through his bag looking for something. After a few moments he handed a piece of folded paper to his best friend.

"Could you maybe um…buy those stuffs for me, Jean?"

As the paper was handed towards him, he unfolded it nicely once, twice, thrice. To his surprise, it wasn't just a small piece of paper but a long list of necessities Marco is going to need during the trip.

"I'm very sorry. I got a lot of things to finish at home tonight so I won't be able to shop with you. I was hoping that you, my good friend, will buy them for me? Don't worry I will be paying for that."

Marco smiled warmly, his curved lips reached his eyes and accentuated his freckles. Jean, in turn smiled back and nodded in agreement. He'd do everything for his friend, besides it was just a very small favor.

"Ah, thank you so much! I knew I could always count on you."

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

As the bell rang to signify the end of the morning classes, Connie leaped in excitement over the fact that it's already lunch time. Eren did the same and both raced down the halls towards the cafeteria. Armin and Mikasa followed suit while the rest of their classmates slowly exited the room. Sasha wasn't feeling particularly energetic so she decided not to join the hype.

"Hey Sasha,"

Sasha was startled by the deep voice and shot her head up towards the voice of the speaker. "What is it, Reiner?"

"Your brother is an upperclassman right?" She hummed in confirmation.

"Well, go ask permission now. I'm pretty sure he'll understand. We'll wait for you at the cafeteria." The bigger man squeezed her shoulder and reassured her. She just nodded her head and smiled up at him. Reiner bid her goodbye and left with Bertholdt.

Sasha quickly rushed outside and went to climb on the hedge to check if Levi left the classroom already. As she was propping herself comfortable between the strong branches, she accidentally stepped on the soft ones and it caused her to fall down.

"Oof!"

Expecting to fall into hard ground she closed her eyes and braced herself in preparation for the impact but instead she felt strong, lean arms catch her instead. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal her savior. And it was none other than her –

"Onii-san!" She took a moment to stare at his dark, obsidian eyes.

Before she ever got the chance to get lost in his eyes, she then realized it was Levi. Him of all people! Sasha quickly jumped off his hold and straightened herself. She blushed at how his strong arms circled her body and at how safe she felt in them.

Levi however, gave her an unamused look and crossed his arms.

"Care explaining why you were climbing up the hedge? Sneaking up on me again Potatohead?"

"Wha – No! I was just trying to–"

"You forgot your lunch. It was in my bag." He held the box towards her and she accepted it without hesitation. Forget the flustering, they were talking about food alright. Seeing how her eyes lit up I joy at the sight of her food, Levi made a 'tch' sound and turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What now, Sasha?" Levi impatiently looked at her over his shoulder.

"About the field trip…" Sasha's mood quickly escalated from happy to anxious.

"I don't remember you mentioning anything about that."

"Well, we will be going to the West Side of Trost. After the tour at the Titan Museum, we will be going to the fireworks festival and the teachers will be accompanying us too. It's going to be educational."

She tried to explain everything neatly with a hint of beseech on her voice.

"…and it's going to be this Monday."

"You're telling me this now?" Levi turned around to face her. His expression was blank but his voice says otherwise. He sounded kind of mad for being told late.

Sasha's heart beat rapidly. She wanted to go. She really wanted to travel since she's never been out of the city before. She never got the chance, having been raised in the forest and live in a hell hole owned by their step mother.

"You know you'll be loaded with tons of paper works right after that trip right? The teachers are only using the students as an excuse to use the school funds so they could go outing for free."

"I don't care! They said there's a carnival and that it would be fun! Lots of desserts and free tastes, meat...basically everything colorful and tasty!"

Sasha begged for his permission. He is a challenging man, she knows that. But she wasn't ready for how challenging he can get. She thought asking for his permission on the last minute would make her earn it but boy she was wrong.

"You know I could take you there myself anytime you want."

"But it would be boring if there's only the two of us. I know how much the word 'fun' annoys you!" Sasha retaliated, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You're saying that I'm a really boring person, huh?"

She wasn't expecting that kind of response from him. She mentally scolded herself for being tactless and insensitive. Levi wasn't a boring person. She likes his company more than anything in the world but she just wanted to go out with her friends. Their company is just different.

"No! I didn't mean for that to come off that way. I mean it would be kind of lonely if there's only the two of us. You don't talk that much – no I mean, you hate being loud. I – "

 _Ugh, how do I explain this?!_

"I just wanted to go out with my friends…please"

Sasha looked at his eyes with a sad look. Why is asking this person's approval so hard?

"Will the Kirschtein boy be there too?"

Her brow raised at the question. What does this have to do with that horse-face? Of course he'd be there.

"Uh…yeah. He's my classmate so he's surely gonna be there too."

"Then you're not going anywhere." Levi shifted his weight on his right leg about to turn around as he has finally decided not to let her go.

"What? Why?" Sasha pulled on her hair desperately upon hearing her foster brother's difference of opinion.

"You're being terribly unfair right now, you know that?"

Silence filled the air as both of them had a staring contest. A few moments later, Levi huffed. He then closed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Fine."

"Oh thank Goodn –"

"But I'm coming with you."

Her short celebration was momentarily cut off.

"I'm sorry but you can't! You aren't even allowed to." Sasha's voice was clearly chockfull with exasperation. She just wishes for this conversation to be over.

"Oh hell yes, young lady. I definitely can." He deadpanned.

He's Student Council President after all so he knows the secrets of the higher-ups. He's surely going to black mail them in order to come with us. Sasha was about to cry as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked disheartened at his words, in fraught just to go to the festival alone.

"I'm just playing around. You can go."

Sasha let out a sigh of relief. She slowly walked up to him and…

"Thank you so much Levi Onii-saaaan!" She practically threw herself all over him and hugged him ever so tightly.

"You're the best, y'know that ye?"

"Y-you're choking me…b-brat! I can't breathe…"

"Oops, sorry!" She instantaneously let go of her hold and smiled apologetically. Sasha beamed at her brother both gleefully and thankfully when suddenly her stomach growled and it sounded like stampeding horses.

"Tch. Go and eat up already. I've got a lot of more important things to do." Levi fixed his collar and started to walk away.

"Um…Onii-san? My friends will be out shopping today after class. They said they will be buying the things they'll be needing for the trip. Could you possibly um…accompany me? You know I do not know how to use my money well."

Sasha called him out in a soft, gentle voice. She was thinking that at least they could bond together since he won't be coming with her to the upcoming field trip.

"Fine, kid. Just wait for me outside the gate."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

Sasha walked towards him and grabbed his hand. It caught him off-guard when she grabbed his hand and took his pinky finger.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Pinky swear! We usually do this when we were kids right?" Sasha grinned with cheer. The annoyed Levi just withdrew his arm back and scoffed.

"Whatever. I'll be meeting you outside after class."

She just happily bobbed her head up and down, excited for what awaits them later.

She watched as his silhouette slowly disappeared into the distance. She watched his back with a glad heart but was also regretful that she chose the wrong words to say to him. She smiled sadly and let out a deep sigh.

Sasha wishes Levi would understand. Whenever she's around him, she can't help but stick to his side and keep her focus on him. She wouldn't even be able to look at her friends because she's pretty sure her eyes would be glued only to him. Little does he know, she just wanted to hang out with them alone because it's very hard for Sasha to divide her attention. If she was to spend time with him, she'd want it to be serene and peaceful, without a bothersome Connie, Eren and Mikasa disputing, Bertholdt following Annie everywhere like a dog and of course the annoying Jean Kirschtein who's being so nosy about where she got her bruises and scars. She just doesn't want any distraction.

While getting deeper in her thoughts, her stomach growled once again reminding her of the top priority at the moment.

"Right! Lunch."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Armin came running towards his best friends. He was still panting.

"Sorry I was late, grandpa got sick so I had to take care of him before leaving." He explained while trying to catch his breath.

"Alright then. Everybody's here. Let's go!" Reiner boisterously exclaimed and everyone started walking except Sasha who stayed behind.

"Hey, why aren't you coming? Did he not permit you to go?" Connie worriedly asked his friend. He squeezed her shoulder with a sullen look on his face. Their friends looked back behind them and stopped in their tracks.

"He did, Connie. You guys go ahead and I'll just catch up with you later. I still have to wait here for him. I'll be fine." Sasha smiled warmly at her friends and bid them goodbye. The gang waved back and went on their way.

Just around the corner were Jean and Marco walking side by side.

"Marco, you sure you're not coming? The salesladies there are hot y'know."

"I'm really sorry, Jean. But my mom's head is hotter than any saleslady in town if I don't finish all my tasks tonight. Take care." The freckled man patted his friend's back and smiled apologetically.

"I'll make it up to you next time."

"Alright then. Take care, tell your mom Jean says 'hi'!"

"I will. Good bye!"

And with that Marco ran home. As Jean was walking towards the parking lot, he noticed a certain brunette sitting at a nearby bench with her legs dangling and swinging freely. She was humming some kind of happy song.

"Oi! Potato girl." He called out as he approached her. But Sasha ignored him and continued humming the said tune.

"Hey Sasha, I'm talking to you. Where are they?"

"Oh. They already left."

"Shit. Why did they leave me behind? Did they forget about me?" Jean cursed under his breath, completely pissed.

"I don't think so. They waited long enough for Armin so…"

"Oh, shut up. I've heard enough."

Sasha just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? Waiting for someone?"

Jean sat at the bench beside her which in turn earned a glare from Sasha who moved over to create more distance between them.

"You know, Jean. I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"Why? Is this about your shorty boyfie again?"

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend!" She stood up to face him and half-yelled.

"Geez. Calm down 'tato girl. Who is he then?"

"It doesn't concern you so just bucker off and eat hay or something."

"He hit me! Twice! So hell yeah, it does concern me." He frowned in response and brought up his swollen hand toward her. She seemed surprise and her eyes widened.

"Didn't think he hit you that hard. I'm very sorry in his behalf." Sasha slumped back down the bench and inspected his hand only with her eyes, she didn't dare touch it.

"So who is he?"

"He's my older brother, alright."

"But you don't share any resemblance. Honestly, I'd say he looks more like Mikasa's big bro."

Jean leaned back and cradled his head with his arms crossed from behind.

"He was adopted. And now that you've said it, they do look alike. They're both Ackermans though. I never really asked if they were related." Sasha said while tapping her chin as if in a deep thought.

"Why don't you ask 'em?"

"Well why don't _you_?"

"What? Why me?"

"Why don't you go and ask her instead? The girl you have a crush on since like…forever?" Sasha teased the now flustered Jean.

"Wha – No. That was a long time ago!"

They talked and talked until the sun was slowly setting down to its serene slumber behind the great walls of Trost. Jean's company made Sasha forgot that she was forbidden to interact with him. They laughed at each other's jokes, bickered here and there, both unconsciously enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, it's getting dark already." Jean pointed his finger at the sky. The sun has now set and stars started to appear in the sky.

"Look! That's the first star right there. They say you can make a wish at the first star that appears at dusk. Let's make a wish!"

"What would I wish for anyway?"

"I don't know Jean, maybe wish for brand new horseshoes."

"Very funny, Sash."

Sasha ignored his sarcastic remarks. She hastily closed her eyes and clasped her fingers together, murmuring things like 'yakisoba bread, tempura,' and all sorts of food she can think of the moment.

Jean, however, did not do the same. Instead he took this opportunity to stare at her face. She's got long, curly lashes, and her skin glowed radiantly under the faint moonlight. His eyes traced the contour of her face and the shape of her nose. Her hair also shone faintly as her bangs fell slightly behind her ears. He should've been making a wish right now but here he is, gawking at Sasha. He realized that her beauty won't catch your attention at first glance, no. But if one really takes time to stare at her, one would appreciate how beautiful she really was.

 _Guess, I'll have to save my wish for later._

She was about to open her eyes so he immediately closed his, not wanting to get caught. As they opened their eyes, a shiny black car drove past them.

"That's a pretty sleek car. Only ridiculously rich people could afford that." Jean expressed in awe as he pointed at the shiny wheels.

"You're right. I wonder who owns that. It came from inside the campus. The student whose family owns it must be very lucky." She commented enviously. She has always wanted to ride one.

Her stomach growled in agreement.

"What was that noise? Did you fart or something?!" Jean asked in pure disgust.

"That was my stomach. I'm very hungry already."

"Don't you have some snacks? You always bring a bread or two everywhere you go."

"Nah, I wish I had but I ran out," Sasha answered him dejectedly and nursed her poor tummy.

"I'll go buy us something to eat."

"No, Jean. It's fine. Shouldn't you be going to the store and buy Marco's stuffs? You should've gone earlier but you stayed with me. I've taken too much of your time. Please go ahead. I'll be fine. Levi will be here in a few, I guess."

Sasha felt thankful and guilty at the same time. Thankful because he stuck around, but guilty because she promised Levi not to talk to Jean ever again and here she is enjoying his presence.

"Nah. A gentleman like me should never leave a girl waiting alone in the dark. Why don't we go find your brother? It's almost an hour since we sat here waiting."

Sasha can only nod in response. She was grateful.

"You're being so nice, Jean. It's strange." She gave him a suspicious look and he just smirked in response. Jean is showing her a lot of kindness these days, it's very unusual.

"What are you talking about? I'm nice all the time!"

"Hah. You wish."

"Why don't we go inside and search for him?" He suggested nicely.

"Thank you, really. But I don't want to confuse my brother. His instruction was crystal clear. 'Just wait for me outside the gate' was all he said. I'm obliged to do as I'm told."

"Fine." Jean pouted like a kid and crossed his arms. The duo continued to wait a little longer but a few minutes later, not a soul of a certain Levi Ackerman showed up. Sasha was about to give up waiting and was about to decide to just go home when a familiar man passed by. He was blonde, he had bushy brows, and he had a strong built. He looked stern and he gave out an ambience that demands respect.

"Hey I think that's Onii-san's friend." She pointed at the said person.

Sasha quickly took a piece of paper and wrote something:

" _At the gate waiting with a friend._

 _What's taking you so long, clean-freak?_

 _I'm hungry so I'll just head home._

 _~ Pretty, lovely, adorable Sasha_

 _P.S. please bring me more food when you get home. xoxo"_

"Uhm… excuse me sir." She slowly walked towards Erwin. "You're Levi's friend, right?"

"We are subordinates, yes. What do you want?"

For a moment, Sasha wanted to run and hide. The man towered above her, and he looked scary.

"Oh…uhm…Will you please give this to him?" She handed out the folded to paper to him.

He gave her a look before accepting the note and placed it inside his pocket. Just like Levi, he also wields an intimidating poker face.

"Very well."

"Thank you so much, sir!"

Sasha bowed with gratitude, her long brown locks turning upside down, almost reaching her toes.

"Anything else?"

"Um, do you happen to know where he is?"

"Last I checked, he was alone with Petra at the Student Council Office."

Erwin's words hit her like a truck. For some unknown reason, the thought of Levi being alone with Petra makes her blood boil.

"Oh. T-thank you, sir. Have a good night."

"Head home kids. The road is not safe for youngsters like you.

With that, Erwin left the princess and her stallion alone in the benches.

"Sasha!" Jean exclaimed and looked at Erwin's leaving form with admiration. "You just talked to Erwin Smith!"

"Er-who?"

"Erwin Smith. The principal's right hand. The predecessor of the current Student Council President. An elite upperclassman."

While Jean went on blabbing about how great of a man Erwin was, "Oh." was all Sasha had to reply. She couldn't care less about who's who. All she cares about the very moment was that Levi was alone with Petra. The hopeful and cheerful mood she got turned into a gloomy one. He basically left her hanging, waiting out in the cold evening breeze for so long only to wait for nothing.

"Hey, something's wrong?" Jean, having notice this sudden change of frame of mind worried him. He immediately went to Sasha's side and squeezed her shoulder.

"I just want to go home." She hung her head low. She's lost her appetite now and it's not a good thing.

"Wait here."

Jean ran towards the parking lot leaving a perplexed Sasha behind.

An engine reeving was heard from a short distance and Sasha was blinded by a bright light.

"Hop on."

"Y-you have a motorcycle?"

"My dad owns this, I just borrowed it. Come on and wear this."

Sasha hesitantly hopped on the motorcycle and wore the helmet Jean handed her. This will be her first time riding one.

 _Should feel just like riding a horse right? I mean Jean's the horse but whatever._

Jean took her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"Hold on tight. Kinda have the feeling that this is your first time riding one."

"It is." She nodded and giggled nervously behind him. As she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her chest accidentally touched his back which made him flinch.

"What's wrong horse-face?"

"Stop calling me that name already!"

* * *

"Ya…Yakisoba bread!" Sasha jumped in pure joy as she took a bite of the sandwich Jean bought her.

"I couldn't stand the noises your stomach is making." Jean tried to sound indifferent but failed.

"Oh, you know you love me."

"W-what?" Jean's long face had a tinge of red. He was certain Sasha was just teasing him but the way she stated those words caught him unprepared.

"I want to repay your kindness, Jean."

"There's no need to – "

"So I'll help you buy Marco's things. I'm good at picking the best products for personal hygiene simply because I've learned from the best." Sasha looked up at him proudly. Her eyes were full of gratitude. All she ever wanted was to give back to his benevolence from waiting at the school with her to feeding her all the foods she wanted to eat that night.

"Really, it's fine. Just think of it as a – "

"And you know you can't turn my offer down. You lost the list didn't you?" She wore a victorious smile. "You always say it like a mantra. Ah, no. you always say it like you're trying to recall what was on the list; toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo. It's pretty much everything that I heard from you the whole trip."

"Sasha, your…"

"A lifesaver, I know."

"No, your…"

"Knight in shining armour?"

"No Sash. Your teeth. There are crumbs between your teeth."

"Wha – Oh…" Sasha licked her teeth and moved her tongue as if trying to dislodge the food debris stuck between them.

"Come on. We still got a shopping spree ahead of us."

They stopped on the shopping mall the squad agreed to shop at earlier. Sasha inspected each product, scrutinizing them as if she was some kind of an Infection Control Inspector. Reading each labels like making sure if they contained poison.

"Oh come on. We're just buying a toothpaste. Just pick anything and let's move on. Why do you even have to do it like that?"

She gave the impatient Jean a look. She took the travel-sized one and placed it on the cart.

"Quality, Jean. Quality."

"Where'd you learn all of these anyway? You said you said you learned from the best."

Jean trailed behind her as she inspects the next item. She tapped her chin and her gaze towards the label was focused. She was weighing whether the price was worth the quality of the product.

"Oh. I learned this from Levi. We always shop together when we need to restock our supplies at home." Sasha nodded towards the toothbrush in contentment and placed it on the cart while they moved to the next shelf.

"Speaking of your brother, I wonder if he's – "

"He's having a good time with Petra, his pal, so just leave him be" Sasha told him with hooded eyes and a stop-talking-about-it-or-I'll-shove-you-in-this-cart-this-instance kind of glare.

"O-okay. Whatever you say, Sash."

The two finished shopping successfully and walked out the grocery store. Jean thanked his friend and Sasha was happy to help. As Sasha was about to bid him farewell, he stopped her in her tracks. She looked behind him and tilted her head in inquiry.

"Is there anything else you need, Jean?"

"You didn't buy anything for yourself."

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I don't have any money with me right now, so – "

Before she could even finish her sentence. Jean grabbed her arm and took her to the women's wear area.

"W-what are we doing here? Are you gonna make me help you choose a gift for your girlfriend?"

"No, silly." He face-palmed his face at her naivety. "We're gonna buy you a pair of new clothes."

"No, no, no!" Sasha waved her hands in front of her frantically. "This is too much. I don't want to be indebted to somebody. I don't know how I can repay you anymore."

"You don't have to repay me anything!"

"Then why are you doing this?"

For the third time, Sasha's caught the young man unguarded. Why is he doing this anyway? Jean's face turned to a bright color of red and certain hues of pink. Blushing, he turned around so she can't see his face.

"Y'know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. But if you badly wanna know, just consider it a friendly gesture Sasha."

Jean brought his hands to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He can feel a bad headache coming.

 _Why does this girl ask everything, why can't she just ask why the world is a sphere and is not a circle?_

But Jean couldn't have answered those questions either. So he just shut down his thoughts right there and then.

"Besides, you look so pitiful in those clothes. You almost look like a beggar to me." He arrogantly remarked. Sasha scowled at him, ready to fire her objection.

"Listen up horsey. First of all, I am not a beggar. Second, I don't want anyone to feel pity on me, third –"

"Third, you're going to quit yammering and try these on."

Jean handed her a stack of yukata to try on, but one of them caught his attention the most. It was emerald green in color with leaves as patterns which was intricately detailed. The skirt was midnight black with a small, white, floral design embroidered at the bottom. It was made of fine silk and sure as hell look pretty expensive. The design was simple yet sophisticated. But jean came from a pretty well off family so he can still afford it.

"This one matches your eyes. Try it on, Sasha."

It was true. Her hazel orbs and dark chocolate hair would complement the colors of the dress perfectly.

Sasha gasped at the splendid clothing. The colors reminded her of her home. It reminded her of the forest behind their backyard, and all the happy memories that come with it. Most of all, it reminded her of herself. She was simple and she was contented with that. But the yukata was expensive so she handed it back to him.

"I can't accept this. I'm sorry. This…this is too much, Jean."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, I do. But –"

"Excuse me ma'am, we'll take this." Jean courteously called out the saleslady nearby. He handed her the dress and walked towards the counter to pay for it. Sasha could not object no more since Jean was busy talking to the cashier and pretty much ignored the protests of the young brunette lass.

"I haven't even tried it on!"

"Hey Jean! Sasha!"

"Huh?"

The duo looked towards the direction of the familiar voice only to find out that the owner of the voice was none other than Eren Jaeger, with Mikasa right beside him, tugging at her scarf. Coincidentally, the females of the squad were in the same stall shopping for what to wear at the festival too.

"Eren! Guys!"

"What's up Sash, horseface? Fancy seeing you around here."

"I thought you were with Levi-heichou. Where is he?" Connie placed an arm around his bestfriend.

"Oh, he couldn't make it. So Jean took me with him instead, he even bought me a –"

Jean ran towards her side and covered her mouth, muffling her complaints under his hand.

"We're going home guys. See you around!"

Jean darted out of the store together with Sasha. She then bit his filthy hand so he would remove them from her face.

"Ow! You rabid animal!"

"Hey Jean. I think I'm seeing a future lovey dovey here!"

The ever annoying Eren who annoyed the shit out of him shouted over his shoulder and so he hissed back at him.

"Shut up Jaeger!"

* * *

"You sure this is the right place?" Jean inquired the gal behind him, helping herself in unmounting the motorcycle.

They have already arrived at her home. The gate looked old and rusty and there was an eerie, unwelcoming atmosphere for strangers who dare step foot on its grounds. The place looked haunted to be exact.

"Thank you so much for taking me home, Jean. And for the dress, the food, I couldn't thank you enough." Sasha returned the helmet to its rightful owner while she tucked a strayed hair behind her ear. "Please take care on your way home. I really enjoyed this evening with you. You can go home now."

It had been a long day and Sasha had lots of fun. It felt refreshing to be around Jean and he's a pretty cool company. He was a good gentleman although he could be an ass sometimes. Sasha smiled sweetly at him. She'll have to convince Levi later to let her interact with this horseface in the near future.

"I'll wait for you to go inside."

"Please. You'll only get me in trouble." Sasha pleaded with him. She doesn't want him to see how Rosetta would probably welcome her. She doesn't want to be pitied on. She doesn't want people, especially him to see how her life is basically hell.

He obeyed her plea and bid her goodbye. Unbeknownst to her, Jean stayed in the shadows to watch her for a while. He noticed how the girl made sure he was already away as she was looking back behind here every now and then like she was making sure that the coast was clear.

As soon as Sasha opened the door, what Jean witnessed next was horrifying.

* * *

"Levi, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What is it do you want, Erwin? I apologize but I have someone waiting for me so make it quick."

The raven-haired man signed the last page of the document and stood up to take his bag with him.

"A young brunette wanted me to give this to you. Seems like your fans club keeps getting larger."

Erwin took the folded paper from his pocket and handed it to the shorter man. Levi accepted it and flipped it open. As soon as he read the last part of the note, he cursed under his breath.

"Damn it, Sasha!"

"You know her?"

"The girl, who was she with? Could you describe her friend?"

Erwin was taken aback by this peculiar question, now it got him curious as to what the note had said.

"He was tall, and he had an undercut. Just some horseface-looking kid"

 _Horseface._

Levi gritted his teeth. She broke the agreement again. He closed both of his eyes as his brows furrowed, hiding subtly behind his bangs. Levi could only clench his fists to keep himself calm.

"I see, thank you Erwin. I'll be heading home now."

As he was about to walk off angrily, Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder, his next words making his body froze. Had Levi been a normal and expressive person, one could say that his eyes would've widened in surprise at that very moment.

"This isn't related to the people who rode the black car, is it?"

Levi's shoulder tensed a bit before relaxing back to its calm state. He turned to face Erwin and looked him dead in the eye.

"So, you've heard."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for continuously supporting this story. I've had a writer's block and it was a terrible one. I just heard about Sasha's death and it made me upset, mad, angry, in despair - I was just devastated. Still, he will stay alive in our hearts and in my fics. I hope there are still people out there who's still into these pairings as much as I am. Please leave a review. XOXO**


End file.
